The Covenant Human Wars
by Frazzle Dazzle
Summary: Please read the note before reading. Them nasty Convenant aliens have finally made their move. Ch. 1 is a bit short, please R


Note Disclaimer: This story DOES NOT belong to me but I have full permission from the true author.

Disclaimer: A few of the characters in this story belong to Bungi neither my boyfriend nor I take credit for Halo (books and game) and its characters

There is a reason I have submitted this story under my pen name... A. My beloved boyfriend doesn't have nor does he want an account on I have been reading his work ever since I started going out with him and I think he has a wonderful talent of adding detail to a few of his stories. I thought his work should be shared and hopefully admired. He did not put chapters to his stories nor did he have a pen name. So I got his permission to add a little bit along the way. I did not in anyway change the story line. As I went through I used spell check but that is it. His pen name came up in my journey to get this piece onto I looked up Master Sarge on the search and found no result so I figured it would work out.

I have only given about a page an a half of the story I want to know what people think before/if I post the rest. So please R&R

The Human Covenant Wars

By: Master Sarge

Chapter 1: Before The Attack

It was crowded on the fiftieth floor even though the walls had been knocked down on the entire floor, the monitors and read out stations had been set on all the available desks, some where even placed on the floor forcing some of the personnel mostly military paper pushers and drafted office personnel who knew how to read the monitors to sit on the floor along with them. The chairs were not very comfortable either, some of them were nice soft plush desk chairs but most were crates and stacked packages of printer paper. This was a typical setting of many observation rooms set up in a hurry.

This particular one being stationed in old New Hampshire to monitor the satellites and ships orbiting Earth, but for the most part it had been set up to watch for a possible attack by the

covenant, no one knows where they came from or why they attacked, around fifteen years ago they came unseen by radar or the human eye almost as if they materialized out of space it self it was only till later when we found out that they had a device that camouflaged there ships. Their ships are far more superior in speed maneuverability, weapons, and armoring but worst of all has to be the energy shielding.

Their energy weapons that use super heated plasma that can burn through a meter of reinforced titanium armor plating in seconds, the ground troops also use similar plasma weapons. Their ships can withstand a thirty megaton nuke with minor damage to electrical and computer systems.

It was mid summer about ninety degrees out and around three am Lieutenant Mendoza was sitting at his Station near the air conditioner sipping coffee he had just gotten, when the radio crackled with static and a panicked voice spoke

" Can anyone hear me? Anyone at all" the radio crackled, Mendoza punched at the communications button and answered

"Yes who is this? What is your rank and ship you are stationed on"

Medoza Released the button and waited... the speaker crackled and the

radio became more clear

" This is the ship Star Jewel we have been engaged by covenant forces and are taking heavy losses ... and there heading for earth I suggest you sound what ever alarm you have and ready all ships and orbital defense stations ... this is the Star Jewel out" the radio crackled and silence fell over Mendoza not sure of what to do he sat there, a cold shiver went down his spine and he could feel the sweat bead on his forehead and hands, then as if he had just been shocked back to life he jumped up and ran for the alarm, when the alarm started to ring Mendoza got light headed and ran back to his desk and vomited in his trash can, he tried to stand but got dizzy and fell back to his office chair. Just as Mendoza went to stand again, the Colonel walked in dressed in his normal forest green fatigues and throwing his shirt on, he immediately went to Mendoza who promptly salute and turned back to his trash can.

"What's going on Mendoza?" the colonel asked putting a hand on

Mendoza's shoulder and leaning over to look at the read out screen of the

observation satellites and his face grew grim

"sir the Star Jewel and the rest of her fleet was engaged by a Covenant fleet headed for earth according to my record Star Jewels fleet was scheduled for some R&R ... sir that whole fleet was low on ammo supply's and personnel and judging by the reading were getting they didn't last long.." Mendoza fell silent by then most of the garrison was gathered around looking at the monitor and others that had been turned on none of them had even thought the war would come to earth.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we got jobs to do ... I want communications to all bases and I want those computer targeting systems up and running for the orbital MAC guns, MAC was short for magnetic accelerator cannon, the cannon fired a super dense shell, that cannot be guided, due to their mass and velocity most human ships are utterly destroyed when hit by one

round from the M.A.C cannons but the covenant ships took three to four shots. I want any ships from any where notified of our situation and I want a line to the UN come on people those were orders not suggestions " the colonel clapped his hands twice and every one got into there positions and started calling out to other bases and orbiting ships.


End file.
